Artificial Intelligence
AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. AIs play a major role in Red vs. Blue, especially in the later spin-off series' (Out of Mind, Recovery One and Reconstruction). The AI are named after letters of the Greek Alphabet (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, etc.) and were implanted into Agents of Project Freelancer (Named after American States). History O'Malley is the first AI introduced, (Episode 19) but starts playing a bigger role in Season 2 after making Caboose threaten Tucker. The next AI Introduced is Gamma, who is Wyoming's AI. In Out of Mind, Delta is York's AI, but after York is killed in battle by Wyoming, Agent Washington recovers Delta, then is sent after Agent South, who was paired with her brother North Dakota. North still had Theta when he was killed by the Meta, who took the AI and North's armor enhancement. Delta is later implanted into South in the third chapter of Recovery One. In Chapter 5 of Reconstruction, Delta can be seen with South following Washington when the Meta creeps up behind them.In Chapter 6, South has used her domed energy shield to keep the Meta at bay when Washington and the others show up and chase the Meta away as the shield fails. Delta informs Washington of South's numerous betrayals. Washington executes her afterword. Delta remains in Caboose's mind until the Meta takes him after knocking Caboose unconcious. In Chapter 16, Church is revealed to be the Alpha AI when Washington uncovers his AI, Epsilon. In Chapter 19, the Meta is seen with all of his AI when Church as the Alpha leaps into the Meta and Washington activates the EMP. In the epilogue, Caboose can be seen with Epsilon's storage unit next to a suit of black armor, presumably Tex's. Also, the Director of Project Freelancer reveals himself to be the original Leonard L. Church, whom the Alpha AI was modeled after. All the AI are presumed to be destroyed, as seen in the trailer of Recreation. However, Tex and Church seem to be the AI that keep watch in Valhalla. Known AIs *Alpha, Status unknown, considered inactive (as stated by Burnie Burns). AKA: Church. *Beta, possibly given to Freelancer Maine Status Unknown. *Gamma given to Freelancer Wyoming, Attribute: Deceit, Salvaged by the Meta, presumed destroyed by the EMP. AKA: Gary. *Delta given to Freelancer York, Attribute: Logic, Acquired by Freelancer South, then Private Caboose, Captured by the Meta, presumed destroyed by the EMP *Epsilon given to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, discovered by Washington and Church. Escaped from the EMP and currently is being taken by Caboose to find Tucker and create a physical from. *Theta given to Freelancer Agent North, Attribute: Unknown. Salvaged by the Meta, presumed destroyed by the EMP *Lambda, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Xi, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Sigma given to unknown Freelancer, Attribute: Creativity, Whereabouts unknown. *Tau, Status Unknown (part of The Meta's symbol) *Omega given to Freelancer Agent Tex, Attribute: Wrath. Possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker, Sister and Junior. Returned to Tex, later salvaged by the Meta, destroyed by the EMP AKA: O'Malley. *Sheila, Blue Team's Tank Training AI, later installed into Tex's Ship, Currently Crashed and barely functional at Outpost 17, Valhalla. *Lopez "the Heavy", a robot constructed by Sarge with his base's robot kit, and currently the Red Team's mechanic at Outpost 17-B. He can only speak Spanish, due to a damaged speech unit. Lopez is not related to the other AI's from the Freelancer Project and did not originate from the Alpha. *Andy is a bomb used by Caboose to destroy O'Malley's base. Joined the Blue Team on the Quest. Detonated in the ship, after which it crashed. References Category:Freelancer Category:AI